


Beauty and the Sourwolf

by Silverloveless



Series: Sterek Week June 23-June29 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sterek Week, cute werewolf fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of a Sterek Week Prompt here is the first. Domestic. </p><p>"The sound of feet stampeding made its way to Stiles’ ear as he opened the door to the expansive two story house. “Tatuś! Is home!” yelled a five year old version of Derek. Really Nathan was five and ¾ and no one could convince him that those three quarters were any but vital information. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...I'm so out of practice I hope this is good. I'm also a grad student with little time hence why this is so short. Either way. This is my first Sterek fiction I've ever done, but I hope that you like it.

The sound of feet stampeding made its way to Stiles’ ear as he opened the door to the expansive two story house. “Tatuś! Is home!” yelled a five year old version of Derek. Really Nathan was five and ¾ and no one could convince him that those three quarters were any but vital information. 

“Nathan,” Stiles smiled as he bend down to lift up the boy stowing him on his hip. “What are you up to little man,” Stiles continued as he made his way farther into the house. “Nathan! Let Tata put up his gear first.”

Stiles just smiled as he walked into the kitchen the finishing touches on dinner were being made. “And how is Miss Laura doing,” Stiles smiled as he kissed the 3 year old on the forehead who was sitting strapped in at the breakfast bar watching Derek move around. She had light brown hair with green eyes. Despite being a baby werewolf taken in by the couple she looked like an identical mix between the two men.

“Disney,” she yelled waving her little arms in the air. Of course it would be Stiles that would be able to raise a flailing werewolf. Derek was so thankful for the werewolf grace and healing or else there would be a lot more bandages and boo-boo bears in the house. 

“Yeah yeah,” Nathan said jumping up and down after he had wiggled out of Stiles grasp. “Gramps brought over some of the old DVDs that he said you bought when you freaked out about some kind of Disney vault thing.” Stiles just rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen to change into more comfortable clothes. 

“So what did Dad bring over,” Stiles asked as he entered back into the kitchen a few minutes later. “A couple of classics, but of course the kids want to see Beauty and the Beast. God forbid your kids know the understanding of irony before they even learned how to read well,” Derek smirked as he pulled a lasagna out of the oven. “Come on Der. Look at them,” the kids both smiled a wide fake smile, “We’re raising genius children here. Just wait till we start teaching them checkers soon enough they’ll be chess masters!” Stiles laughed studying his little family.

“Yeah well before that they have to learn control over their shifts. An anchor,” “ is the key to control,” Nathan and Stiles repeated while Laura words were still a bit cur off, but the mimic was still close enough. Derek just glared at the rest of them before he turned to cut up the lasagna. Stiles and Nathan just chucked behind him. 

“Yeah yeah just wash up your paws so we can eat,” Derek just snarked back. Stiles just leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek as he moved to help get Laura out of the high breakfast bar chair. As soon as Laura was set up at the table, Derek grabbed Stiles again and gave him repeated short kisses till she began to giggle and Nathan let out a retching sound. “Dad Tata you should eat dinner not each other’s face.” Derek raised an eye at his oldest, “You need to stop hanging out with Uncle Scott.” 

The chaos of dinner soon lead way to the silence of Disney magic playing out on the Tv in the living room. The kids were stationed between the Derek and Stiles who still were able to reach each other, Stiles hands running gentle circles through Derek’s hair while Derek’s hand a strong presence on the back to Stiles’ neck. 

***  
“Daddy Daddy,” Laura jumped up and down after the movie was finished. She hide in Nathan’s side for a bit when they thought the beast was dead, but launched herself into Derek’s lap when everything was finished. “Daddy’s the beast and Tata’s the-the belle,” she said as she giggled. Nathan just giggled, “And Gramps is the clock and Uncle Peter is Lumier cause Aunt Lydia says that he flirts with anything that moves.” “Ok we have to add Lydia to that list of who you spend too much time with,” Derek added as he held up Laura who just kept saying “Beast Beast Beast,” as she jumped up and down on Derek’s lap. 

“Then who would Mrs. Potts be,” Stiles smiled at Nathan. “Ms. McCall and-and Uncle Scott would be Chip,” Nathan laughed loudly. Laura laughed along with him before she used him as a jumping board to get to Stiles’ lap. Unfortunately that caused Nathan to growl at her, his fangs extending out of his mouth. “Nathan,” Derek growled in a gentle warning before Laura moved over to nuzzle his neck in apology. 

“Alright you two why don’t you go get up to Laura’s room and we’ll say good night to you,” he booped her on the nose then turned to Nathan, “Then it’ll be your turn. Go on big brother get her tucked in.” Derek just smiled at how Nathan preened at being given some big brother responsibility. 

The kids went upstairs Laura riding on Nathan’s back as he scaled the stairs on all four. “We’ll give them a minute or two,” Derek said as he leaned over and kissed Stiles, his hands traveling up to cup his jaw. “Who needs a beast when they have a Sourwolf,” he leaned in for a deeper kiss. “Come on let’s take care of the pups, then maybe I’ll take care of you,” Derek whispered pulling Stiles up from the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> So Derek is biologically Nathan's dad, while as stated Laura is adopted. She was a new born when it happened so thus they were able to name her Laura instead of her already having a name. Yes they are both werewolves.
> 
> Oh and Tatuś is Polish for Dad and Tata is like the form of Daddy. I think, I got it from the internet so yeah.


End file.
